Life of a Toon
by MyNameIsKooky
Summary: Read this story of how a Toon named Loopy smashed Cog after Cog to mature from 15 Laff to 137 Laff.


This story of a Toon's life is based off of my experiences in ToonTown. If you to conveniently happen to find me, I am a yellow rabbit named Doctordoofus. I play ToonTown a whole lot. Using my knowledge of many happenings in ToonTown, I put all of that together to make a story of a new Toon. Enjoy!

---DAY 1: 15 LAFF---

The brush collided with the paper. A figure began to form. The brush swished back and forth, shading the figure. A magical substance was poured onto the paper, and a Toon was born.

This Toon was a blue duck named Loopy.

* * *

"Cogs are robots that try to make this world in the Tooniverse a place for their business." Explained Tutorial Tom. "The Cogs think their way of business is better than ours, and are trying to destroy us. Those Cogs are so desperate to be rid of us that they turn colorful Toon buildings into ugly Cog buildings."

Loopy was quite afraid. The Cogs sounded like horrible, ugly monsters. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight one, but that hope was a fantasy. "LOOK, THERE'S A COG OUTSIDE!" Yelled Tutorial Tom. "Go out there and destroy it! Here, take these gags!" Tutorial Tom gave a Squirting Flower and a Cupcake to Loopy. "Oh, and also you will need this." Said Tutorial Tom as he handed the Laff meter to Loopy. "This is a Laff meter. You will need it to fight the Cogs. If the Laff meter runs out, you will go sad, and no Toon wants that to happen... Except maybe those who think you're a N00b. Remember, Cogs can't take jokes! Good luck!" Said Tutorial Tom. Loopy nervously walked outside to face the Flunky.

Loopy threw a cupcake at the Flunky and the number -4 appeared above its head. Loopy supposed that was how much damage he was doing. The flunky created a cloud above Loopy. The cloud rained down on Loopy and a -2 appeared above his head. Loopy squirted his Squirting Flower at the Flunky making it wet with a -3 appear above its head. The Flunky laughed with its arms spinning around then exploded in a shower of gears.

Loopy did it! He won his first Cog battle! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. However, he was out of gags. If he got into another fight with another Cog, he would be in trouble.

A large building called Toon HQ was just ahead. Loopy walked in and asked one of the Toon HQ Workers at the desk what was happening. "You are one of the thousands of Toons that are fighting the Cogs." Answered the Toon HQ Worker rabbit that Loopy was talking to. "Like Tutorial Tom always says, the Cogs are attempting to make this world a better place, which includes destroying us. The Cogs think we are roadblocks in their plan. We don't want ToonTown to become a dull business world. We must fight for survival!"

Loopy explained that he had defeated a Cog by Tutorial Tom's building. "Ah, Tutorial Tom told you to defeat that Flunky! When a Toon in a shop or Toon HQ tells you to do something important, that is called a ToonTask. Since you have sucessfully completed the ToonTask of defeating the Cog outside for Tutorial Tom, I will give you this Shticker Book." Said the rabbit.

The rabbit explained about the pages of the Shticker Book and what they are for. Loopy was fascinated. There was a page for the map of ToonTown as well as a control page. There was also a page that showed a list of Cogs. So far, Loopy had defeated one Flunky. The rest of the page was left blank. There are probably powerful and dangerous Cogs out there that I haven't seen yet, thought Loopy. There was also a gags page and a ToonTasks page.

"Well, that ToonTask was easy, yes?" Said the HQ Worker lazily as if he said this every day, which he did. "Well, I'm going to give you another ToonTask right now. Since you have no jellybeans, you cannot buy any more gags in the gag shop. Your new ToonTask is to ride the trolley to get jellybeans. You can use jellybeans to buy gags. Jellybeans are the currency for the Toons of ToonTown. Now, enjoy your trolley ride! Good luck!"

Loopy walked out the other door of the Toon HQ, proud of his new Shticker Book and his first Cog battle victory. He was wondering what the ride of the trolley would be like and how he would earn jellybeans when he saw a blue dog named Flippy. "Hi!" He said.

"Hi!" Responded Loopy.

"You knew how to use the SpeedChat this early on? Good job!" Commented Flippy.

"Yeah." Said Loopy.

"Well, I am the president of Toon Council! Welcome to ToonTown! The place you are going to will have lots of Toons. Come through this tunnel!" Said Flippy as he ran through the tunnel to the ToonTown Central Playground followed by Loopy.

* * *

When Loopy arrived at the playground, Flippy was nowhere to be seen. Another Toon told Loopy that Flippy went back to Toon Hall, where he works. There were Toons running around everywhere. Loopy took in the scene around him. There was a raised platform with a Toon HQ, the ToonTown bank, Toon Hall and another building with the ToonTown Central School House behind it. Fences surrounded the playground with a Gag Shop and a Trolley tunnel running along it and a tire tunnel along with three more tunnels labeled Silly Street, Loopy Lane and Punchline Place. In the center of the playground many Toons were standing on docks and fishing by a dome with a fisherman rabbit standing by it. Loopy went to the trolley as he was told and a timer appeared about the trolley. When it reached zero, the trolley was off.

Loopy passed his time with all sorts of fun games. Pac-Man-like mazes, board games, Toon Escape and more. It wasn't long before Toon HQ said they needed him. Loopy bought ten Cupcakes but didn't buy any Squirting Flowers because he thought Throw Gags were stronger after the experience of the fight with the Flunky. Loopy exited the trolley and headed to the playground's Toon HQ.

"The Cogs stole our blackboard eraser! Please recover it!" A Toon HQ pig pleaded. Loopy went out of the HQ in search of Cogs in the playground when a dog with a very high Laff walked up to him.

"woof woof woof." Said the dog. "woof woof woof!" Giggled the dog who was walking away and pointing at Loopy.

Loopy thought this was quite odd. The dog didn't appear to know how to chat properly, but only in flat out woofs. Loopy didn't understand anything that the dog had said to him. He just decided to ignore it and kept searching for Cogs in the playground. He was about to give up when an orange rabbit walked up to him.

"Don't you know that Cogs can't come into the playgrounds? You can only find Cogs on the streets!" Said the rabbit. "The streets connect all of the places in ToonTown. To get to the streets, go through the tunnels. On the streets you can fight Cogs and even cog buildings!"

"May I be your friend?" Loopy asked. The rabbit had 56 Laff. 56 Laff seemed like the Laff a god would have, Loopy thought.

"No, I don't make friends with low people." The orange rabbit said, making Loopy disappointed as the orange rabbit walked away.

Well, at least that rabbit gave me valuable information, thought Loopy. Now I know where to find some Cogs.

Loopy headed through the tunnel to Punchline Place and saw lots of Toons fighting lots of Cogs. Loopy headed to a nearby Cog which was a Telemarketer Level 3. That Telemarketer looks tough, Loopy thought. I can beat him, though!

Loopy threw a Cupcake at the Telemarketer and a -4 appeared above its head. Loopy was pretty sure that meant it had lost 4 health points, or HP. The Telemarketer did a Relodex, pretty sure that it had heard of Loopy before. Loopy lost 5 Laff and he only had 7 Laff points left. He threw a Cupcake again, but it missed. Loopy was pretty sure that he was going to lose this battle.

* * *

The Telemarketer was going to defeat this pathetic good-for-nothing Toon. Everyone knows that the Cogs are far better at business in the world than those annoying Toons. The VP had sent the Telemarketer to defeat this one Toon named Loopy for a promotion. If the Telemarketer didn't succeed, the punishment would be bad. He wouldn't have to get punished anyways because if this Toon happened to win - which was a chance of one in a million - then the Telemarketer would malfunction and explode, not having to worry about getting punished later since it would already be destroyed.

The Telemarketer was sure that it was going to win. He used a rain cloud and the Toon lost 2 Laff with only 5 Laff remaining. The Toon threw a Cupcake again, but the Telemarketer easily dodged it. The Telemarketer used the remaining files it had to do another relodex. The Toon lost 4 Laff with only 1 Laff point remaining. Here comes an easy promotion, thought the Telemarketer.

Every Cog has an ID number. The Telemarketer that we are talking about at this moment is Sellbot 0003841567. Sellbot 0003841567 calls himself the RDC. RDC stands for Really Deadly Cog. The RDC is proud of himself due to the large amount of effort he has been making recently.

The RDC threw a pink slip and the Toon went sad. The RDC proudly flew away to get a promotion.

* * *

Loopy was back in the playground, sad with no Laff. What went wrong?

The same orange rabbit from before appeared from a tunnel and came up to Loopy.

"You got sad." Said the orange rabbit.

"Yes, I fought a Level 3 Telemarketer..." Sobbed Loopy.

"If you want to face the tougher Cogs, practice by defeating the lower Cogs. Don't go in over your head, or you will regret it." Groaned the orange rabbit as if he had been hit in the head with a hard ball.

"Oh. Well, how do I stop being sad?"

"Wait a little bit, then you will eventually have one Laff point. After that, you can pick up nice things around the playground to replenish your Laff points. In this playground, there are ice cream cones that replenish 3 Laff points when picked up." Said the rabbit happily.

"Thanks!" Said Loopy.

Loopy waited, and eventually he stopped sobbing and began looking for ice cream cones. The orange rabbit was also helping him look. Loopy picked up an ice cream cone and got 3 Laff points, now having 4 out of 15 Laff points. Suddenly, Loopy gained a Laff point for no reason that he knew. "How did I get that Laff point out of nowhere?" He asked.

"You can get Laff points by simply running around or even standing around in playgrounds. You got that Laff point because you hung out in the playground long enough." The bunny replied.

Loopy picked up another ice cream cone to get 8 out of a max of 15 Laff points. Loopy was heading to another ice cream cone when the dog with chat problems came and said, "woof woof woof! WOOF WOOF, WOOF!"

"Hey, right back at you!" Yelled the orange bunny angrily as the dog ran away.

"You can understand him?" Loopy asked, bewildered.

"He speaks perfect english! I understand him perfectly!"

Loopy was puzzled. The orange rabbit could understand that dog, but he couldn't. Loopy was having trouble understanding 'perfect english'. Was there something wrong with him?

"Well, just ignore that dog's insults. Don't waste your energy on idiots." Said the orange rabbit cheerfully as Loopy grabbed another ice cream cone.

"I never thought being a Toon would be so hard." Said Loopy who gained another Laff point from hanging around in the playground.

"The first day in ToonTown is always the hardest." The orange rabbit moaned as if remembering being called a N00b. "You are just learning new things. After a while, this will be easier than pie."

Loopy picked up an ice cream cone, making his Laff fully replenished. "I'm beat." He said. "I need some rest."

"Tell the Toon HQ Workers that you're going to your estate and you will recover the blackboard eraser tomorrow." Said the orange bunny.

"I'm just wondering, what is your name?" Asked Loopy as they were walking up to the Toon HQ building.

"My name is Ri. And you are...?"

"Loopy."

"Nice to meet you, Loopy!" Said Ri.

Loopy walked up to a Toon HQ Worker inside the Toon HQ and told the worker the day's incident about going sad and how he was now so very tired. "Ah, yes. You may go home by pressing the 'Go Home' button on the map page in your Shticker Book. Have a nice rest. Please try to recover that blackboard eraser by tomorrow. Also, try to make a friend while you are at it." Said the HQ Worker.

"I have already made a friend, see?" Loopy said, pointing to Ri.

"Very good! I will increase your maximum Laff by one point!" Said the HQ Worker cheerfully.

"Yay! Now I have a limit of 16 Laff! Friends?" Loopy said, holding his hand out to Ri.

"Yes, friends." Agreed Ri, shaking Loopy's hand.

They then prepared to go to their estates to go to sleep.

Loopy jumped into his black hole that he had, which was very odd, and appeared in his estate, feeling quite dizzy. He supposed that using the odd black hole can cause diziness.

Loopy looked around for his house, and went to a blue one he saw not far away. When he went inside the house, it was empty. He guessed that he was in the wrong house, so he went back outside. Loopy went into house after house, but each one was empty. Loopy had tried five houses, but they were all empty. He sighed, curled up into a ball to sleep on the ground outside, and listened to the crickets chirp.


End file.
